


Bloodbending Practice

by mysticwater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Katara (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Lime, POV Zuko (Avatar), Prompt Fic, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Smut Week, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticwater/pseuds/mysticwater
Summary: Oneshot - late Zutara Week 2018 prompt; Bloodbending.Zuko offers to help Katara practice bloodbending in an attempt to stay close to her - "This was not the bloodbending he was expecting, but he wanted more. Angi, he wanted more.".Takes place shortly after the Southern Raiders and just before the Ember Island Players episode (S3: 16-17). Mild LIME





	Bloodbending Practice

**AN:**  Consider this a very late submission to  **Zutara Week 2018**  - using the Bloodbending prompt. (Or is it early for Zutara Week 2019? Lol oh well)

It's been a hot minute since I wrote a zutara fanfic. I was inspired after my boyfriend started rewatching season 3 on netflix XD

I have too many OTPs and this steamy pair is still forever one of my favourites. I've had many requests to write one set during Zuko's time with the gAang in canon, since my previous two zutara one-shots were written while season 2 was still airing - but I hadn't gotten around to doing so until now. Been writing this for awhile- finally managed to finish it.

x-posted to my ff.net account

 **Setting** :This takes place shortly after the Southern Raiders and just before the Ember Island Players episode (S3: 16-17).

 **Warning** ; LIME/almost smut

Enjoy~

* * *

Zuko was staring again.

His amber eyes unable to tear themselves away from her - for what would be the umpteenth time this week since he watched her bend a man's body to her will.

It had been a mistaken identity; a helpless man bent with ease to her anger, before she eventually released the wronged firebender Captain - but Zuko dared not breathe a question of it. Instead, he just promised her closure as they pushed forward to find her true target. Katara was unrelenting like a wild storm, and Zuko was caught in the eye of her.

Zuko had watched her from the distance between Appa's reigns and the saddle, unable to stop himself from marveling at how strong she had become. She was most definitely  _not_  the same girl he had once fought in the North Pole over a year ago or even close to the same one under Ba Sing Se in the glow of the crystal catacombs all those months ago...

But the waterbender's sharp focus had raged on through the sleepless nights before they finally found Yon Rha - her determination unbridled and raw.

Zuko had given her that space to feel what she needed to feel. He could feel her turmoil in the weather around them; the stormy weather raged on in harmonic tandem to her emotions. The torrents of rain beat down harder with her every exhale. The air around them seemed to grow ever thicker with the building tension - as if Katara had bent the storm to her will too.

Images of the fire nation soldier's contorted body had flashed in his mind in unison with the lightning pulsing above them. His eyes had settled on the balled fists of her hands, clenching Appa's reins until her knuckles were white. The cold rain bit down at her hands, but Katara had seemed unfazed. Zuko idly had wondered what other powers she kept at the tips of her fingers.

Katara never ceased to surprise him; she was a strong independent waterbender now, that much was certain. But Zuko had learned her hands could be equally as gentle as they had been fierce during their time at odds with each other.

She was a healer and Zuko had done fucked that up.

Twice!

Both times he pushed Katara away; the first time was when she offered to help his uncle when he was injured, but the second...

Katara was the first to offer him a way to find peace when she exposed a deeply vulnerable part of herself to Zuko. It was more than empathy - she offered to heal him, save him - and then he betrayed her.

Something she had reminded him on the daily.

Something Zuko had reminded himself on the daily too. He didn't miss the look in her eyes or the tone of her voice.

_"I thought you had **changed**!"_

And so he was the face of the enemy; Katara's enemy.

Again.

It still remained one of Zuko's biggest regrets; how her thumb had brushed against the corner of his lips or how her fingers were the first to ever lightly trace the marred skin of his scar - how Zuko was so close to finally feeling like he could belong again.

How close he had been to feeling  _her_.

Katara was a dichotomy, a contradiction in herself, an absolute paradox; a warrior and a healer, powerful yet gentle. Zuko had spent months chasing her - fighting her - but then suddenly she was comforting him! Offering him her hands as they pressed against his marred skin - unflinching, fearless and searching.

Zuko knew what this offer meant, and it was more than just healing an old scar; it was healing him, giving him a safe place to settle into. He had leaned into it, _into her_  - and for the briefest of moments, he saw her. He saw the real Katara. Everything about her had been warm, comforting, compassionate - a glimpse of the promise of a new home...

Before her ice walls slammed back up as quickly as Zuko had turned his back on her.

_"I was the first person to trust you, remember?"_

He should have realized her trust would be the hardest to earn... because he was earning it all over again (with little evidence to show he learned from his mistakes).

But that wasn't the only reason he had helped her.

Katara needed this.

She needed closure, whether that was revenge, justice or otherwise was up to her. Zuko finally understood why she was lashing out at him, but he had hoped this 'field trip' would help direct her building tension where she truly needed it to be. If at least to better ease her inner turmoil. He understood such feelings better than most, it just took him until recently to realize it.

But when Katara's tension had finally snapped... much to Zuko's surprise (but also not surprised at all), she had let Yon Rha live.

There was the paradox.

She had simply turned and left the old man alone with his pathetic self as she carried her tired body through the torrents of cold rain, back to Appa. Her promised vengeance washing away with the rain to pool at their feet.

Zuko was unable to look away from her then too.

She had cried. Softly at first, muffled sobs echoed in the silence between them as Katara curled herself into a ball in the corner of Appa's saddle. Katara was unable or unwilling (Zuko wasn't sure which) to move her body from her tormented state.

Zuko did the only thing he could think of; he abandoned the reins of the sky bison as they flew back to their group and sat beside her. Gently stroking his fingers through the soft curls of her hair - much like his mother had done to comfort him and ease his fears as a child. His mother would soothe him like this when he found himself riddled with nightmares that often woke him in the dead of night. It seemed like the best idea at the time; Zuko wasn't used to females crying, and certainly not like this.

Katara had stilled for but a moment, before her sobs grew louder and raw. She reached out with her hand to fist in the fabric of his dark maroon pants - as if in pain - but she leaned into his comforting touch all the same. Her forehead rested against his knee as she remained curled in a ball, unable to lift herself.

Zuko reached out to her fisted hand, instantly noting how cold she felt. ' _Of course, she's cold!'_ He mentally had cursed himself and his oversight. ' _She hasn't been sleeping properly, she's probably dehydrated and we are soaked from the rain.'_

Unable to restrain himself, he had pulled her cold form up against him - half expecting her to complain at the excessive physical contact as Katara had a habit of doing these past few weeks. But when she continued hiccuping between tears, leaning heavily against his side, Zuko realized he couldn't let her go.

It was unsettling yet comforting how perfect it felt to reach out to her.

Contradiction in himself too.

He had wrapped his right arm around Katara's body, tucking her curled form against his right side. Zuko's hands came up and around to her own, cupping her hands in his. He slowly bent his inner heat to spread from his fingers to hers, breathing on them gently; letting steam filter through his lips and across her skin.

He had spent the remainder of their journey home holding her as close as he could; holding her hands, warming her body with the heat of his own inner fire. Wordlessly allowing her to cry and wail her grief into his chest, until she fell into a deep sleep.

And when she had finally found the solace of sleep, Zuko had done something involuntary (or so he told himself) - but he definitely crossed the line.

He had brought her hands to his lips, and he had kissed her fingers.

Zuko blushed brightly as he was brought back to the present with the sound of water splashing in the distance - the noise of Katara practicing her waterbending forms on the beach of Ember Island - shaking him of his memories.

Yes, he was definitely staring again.

Despite how tired she looked, Katara was beautiful; her soft technique was a strong contrast to the rage and will-breaking intensity she wielded last week. The water bent and flowed with ease around her. Zuko's eyes watched her hands, her arms - the fluid motions, the peaceful form. Those arms had hugged him exactly 26 hours ago.

_"But I am ready to forgive you."_

Not only was Zuko curious about the diverse powers such hands contained, but he also longed to feel them again.

Zuko groaned audibly, dropping his reddened face into his own hands. He should be grateful for what that statement meant for her, for him -  **not**  pining for more physical contact!

Katara stopped mid-kata, glancing back over her shoulder at the exiled prince currently interrupting her concentration.

Katara sighed loudly too, dropping her form as she straightened herself. Making her way over to him, she folded her arms over her chest and stared down at the distracting firebender.

"Zuko, I said I forgive you. You don't have to keep following me around like this. And I'm not broken if that's what you're thinking, just exhausted." She gestured her hands around in languid emphasis. "I don't need constant supervision - girls just need to _cry_  sometimes!" She explained and blushed ever so faintly remembering her breakdown in his arms a couple nights before, but she still held her gaze firm.

Zuko hadn't let his eyes leave her since they returned to the island from their mission together - she suspected he still felt guilty because she cried so much after failing to deliver the revenge she thought she wanted.

It was a weird shift, but the moment she forgave him on the docks, Zuko had suddenly seemed very protective or at the very least bothered by her tearful breakdown post-mission.

"No - I know." Zuko lifted his head to look up at her. He raised his hands in defense. "That's not it, at all. I mean - I know you're not broken." Zuko groaned, fumbling with his words again.

"Then why do you look like you just saw a kicked turtleduck?" Katara was not convinced, her powerful hands planted themselves on her hips; Zuko tried not to watch them... and failed miserably.

"I've just had a couple things on my mind..." His eyes unable to focus anywhere except her hands.

_'Stop it, Zuko.'_

Zuko jolted slightly as Katara flopped down on the sand beside him. Giving up her training for the moment. "If you have something to say to me, just say it." She didn't sound mad, it was more like she was opening a door for him while he just stared at it blankly - showing him it was okay to test the water himself.

Zuko watched as Katara's hands rolled over her body as she gingerly bended the sweat from her skin and cast it out to the ocean before them.

"You've gotten a lot stronger." It was a loaded statement, but Zuko was unsure where else to begin.

She caught on immediately.

Of course, she did.

Katara didn't look at him, but she leaned back on her palms, her shoulder brushing against his. Already the distance between them was closing; she trusted him again. Zuko could swear he almost felt something  _pull_  from the center of his stomach.

"You mean the bloodbending." Her voice sounded distant as the sun began to set.

Zuko hummed in understanding, so  _that's_  what it was called. He had a suspicion - after all, he had  _days_  to play back every moment with her in his mind.

_"I'll make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. **Permanently**."_

Zuko finally understood the weight of her words, of her threat; she truly was powerful beyond measure and no doubt a master waterbender. A force not to be reckoned with, but Zuko wanted to anyway.

His skin lit up in goosebumps, not in fear - but in awe of her as the reality of such a power actually meant. "It's pretty fucking amazing." The words slipped out of his mouth the moment they entered his mind. He blushed faintly at the blunt admission.

Katara startled and whipped her head back to stare at him, bewildered. " _Amazing?_ " Her voice squeaked in a strange and strained octave. She inhaled sharply, "That's  _not_  the first word I would use for it."

Zuko contemplated for half a moment over questioning Katara further, but he realized quickly why she wouldn't agree; she could control anyone she wanted, she could  _kill_  anyone she wanted. Really, the possibilities were endless and he knew Katara could only see the danger of it. She was a better person than most; beautiful inside and out.

But a part of Zuko always knew that - at least since that time he tied her to a tree and she refused to give up Aang's whereabouts in lieu of her own safety... he had access to her hands then.

' _Stop. It.'_

Shaking himself from yet another uncomfortable memory, Zuko turned gave her a soft knowing smile instead. "You can use it to heal, can't you?" He countered her negative thoughts that were already splashed across her face. "Or even train yourself to use it like Tophs 'lie-detector' ability, just by sensing someone's pulse..." Zuko trailed off as another idea entered his mind.

 _'Or use it to bring pleasure...'_  he flushed at the last unnecessary thought and bit his tongue, refusing to voice it out loud. Zuko willed himself to take a steadying breath just in case she did notice his own quickening pulse.

After a moment

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Should I be?"

"No... Not any more."

Zuko actually laughed at that. "Okay, I deserved that." He chuckled. "No, Katara, I am not scared of you. I trust you."

Katara looked a little uneasy and almost concerned at that - she leaned back slightly to look at him fully (Zuko immediately missed the warmth of her shoulder pressed against his). "You know I threatened to kill you with said bloodbending, right? Now that you know what it can do- what  _I_  can do... doesn't that bother you? I could be a monster."

Zuko quickly shook his head. "If there's one thing I know about you Katara, its that you are no monster. Nor could you ever be. You offered to heal the face of your enemy and he betrayed you. The old me betrayed you... But both he and I know you would do  _anything_  to keep the Avatar alive for the sake of the world; and honestly, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." He took the opportunity to reach out and grab her hand - fighting against his better judgment. "You forgave your enemy twice. I'd say that says a lot about you as a person."

 _'I just need to reassure her!'_ But the jolt of electricity that sparked up his arm all the way down to his toes both betrayed and reminded him why he longed for this contact again.

Zuko gave a reassuring squeeze as he entwined his fingers with hers when she didn't immediately pull away. "Katara you are an amazing bender, if anyone could use bloodbending for good it  _would_ be you. Much like Aang was scared of firebending and hurting others, I see this the same way. You just need practice and trust in your intentions."

Katara didn't seem convinced. She shook her head slowly, her eyes seemingly fixated on his hand holding hers. Zuko felt a moment of hesitation, but couldn't bring himself to loosen his grip. His pulse pounding loudly in his ears; he couldn't back down now.

"Practice?" Her voice sounded appalled at the idea. "On who? I don't think I could even practice on rats as Hamma did. It's horrible to see them so scared and confused. There's no way for me to even try to learn even if I wanted to." Her voice was low and distant.

Zuko didn't recognize the name, but he could assume that she learned the technique from this Hamma person. She seemed disturbed by the memory, so he didn't dare press it.

"Then practice on me. I won't be scared or confused." He offered instead suddenly, another thought of his instantly spoken out loud. But he didn't regret it, even when her eyes shot up to stare at him in alarm; there was something else behind her eyes, an emotion he couldn't quite place. But he liked what he saw. Zuko gave her a quick reassuring smile before she could protest, feeling bolder now. "I trust you." He reaffirmed.

Katara took in a sharp inhale, he felt her hand flex within his. "Zuko, that's-"

"What better way to gain full control and understanding of something you fear? You're scared you're going to hurt someone with it, right?"

"Of course, I'm scared! It's so easy to hurt someone with! It's disturbing and wrong on so many levels! I take away control of one's self, I can make someone do whatever I want! No consent needed-"

"I am consenting," Zuko said gently as his hand untangled itself from hers before sliding down to wrap around her wrist instead to tug her closer. "And I'm curious how it feels. So let's start small, bend my hand off of you. Force me to let you go." Zuko knew he was fighting a blush at his admission but he was determined now.

There was a strange sense of déjà vu as he held her wrist up between them.

_"I'll save you from the pirates."_

Katara stared at his hand holding her right wrist in silence, another strange expression on her face. He briefly wondered if she remembered too. Or was she just finding words to argue and refuse? Katara was very good at arguing her point of view. Zuko doubted he could win if she was adamant enough.

But after what felt like an eternity of silence between them, her blue eyes finally flickered up to his.

"You have to tell me if it hurts." Katara's face was timid and searching, she was vulnerable again - and just like in the catacombs. He was seeing  _her_  again.

Finally. He longed to see this side of Katara again, and until 26 hours ago he was almost certain he would never see the real her again.

Zuko could only nod in reassurance and relief. He had her back, she was letting him in again. He waited with a held breath, staring intently at her free hand.

Again.

His stomach clenched in anticipation, excitement.

Zuko watched Katara take a steadying breath as she lifted her left hand up in a fluid motion - slowly taking in his blood flow, feeling the intricacies of his pulse through his veins.

It started with a familiar tingle in his fingers wrapped around her wrist - a sensation like his limb was 'falling asleep'.

Zuko was staring, again - his eyes wandering from their hands to her face for a moment. Katara was gorgeous in her concentration - her fingers moving ever so slightly in a strange invisible pattern.

The pulsing sensation grew as he felt something pull from the inside of his palm, pushing and pulling against his skin. His instinct was to fight it, to keep holding her, never let her go - but the seizing pain he felt slowly spiraling up his fingers reminded him this was for her benefit not his own.

She had complete control, and Zuko was entranced. He let the sensation take over; his hand flew back past his body as his fingers were pulled loose.

Katara gasped loudly, immediately dropping her focus on the bending, as both her hands reached out for Zuko. Scrambling to grasp a hold of his affected hand as she pulled it back towards her to inspect. "Oh spirits Zuko, are you okay?! I'm so sorry! Your pulse spiked! Did I hurt you-"

"Katara." He breathed against her cheek as he realized she was nearly in his lap in her frantic panic to check him. His pulse spiked? She noticed his excitement and mistook it as pain.

He felt her fingers hurriedly caress and massage his hand in worry, and almost groaned audibly as he felt the familiar jolt of electricity again. Her hands were so soft...

"I knew this would happen. I hurt you-"

"No." Zuko reached out with his right hand and cupped her cheek - another sensation of déjà vu washed over him as he let his thumb brush the edge of her lips. "You didn't. Try it again." He said breathlessly, trying to ignore the way she held his other hand tightly in her grasp.

Katara's blue eyes widened as she stared up at him - was that a faint blush across her cheeks or just wishful thinking? Did she remember this touch too?

The tingling sensation returned as he felt her lips move against the pad of his thumb. "I scared you." Her voice was quiet, but the tone implied she was pretty convinced she had done something wrong.

"Not at all." Zuko's mind was racing as he felt Katara's breath across his hand. She didn't move away from his touch - if anything she had scooted closer, still holding tight to his left hand. Her frantic movements had stilled. The worry in her eyes not fading - but it was mixed with something else all the same.

"Then why-?" Katara's voice trailed off as Zuko watched her eyes dart wildly between his face and the base of his throat. He realized she was reading his quickened pulse, feeling it pounding loudly through his veins. He tried to remain calm but he knew his blood was betraying him right now.

But Zuko also knew Katara was a clever girl, brilliant even. He wondered if she had already figured him out.

Letting his thumb slide over her lips and down her flushed cheek, he slowly pulled his hand away from her face, regretting it immediately. But he forced himself to do this as both his hands found hers again and pulled them up against his chest, pressing them down against the base of his collarbone. Angi he was crazy, but he didn't want to stop himself anymore.

Zuko wanted to touch her more, he wanted Katara to touch him more - he struggled to focus on keeping this about Katara's fear of bloodbending.

He didn't want to scare her away again.

"It's not pain. And I promise I'm not scared." Zuko whispered quietly in affirmation; noting how the sky was darkening around them now as Katara pressed her lips into a thin line. Pale moonlight splashed across the ocean to their spot on the sand.

_"You rise with the moon."_

"Try again," Zuko repeated, letting his hands selfishly find her face again. Her eyes seemed to dance in the moonlight, widening slightly. Was she always this beautiful under the moon?

Katara was an unexpected challenge for him since day one, but especially so at night. He had fought her countless times under the stars in the past - she was always so fierce and angry when she faced him. So it was still a little strange seeing a completely different expression on her face now - the contrast left him breathless.

He pushed a few strands of brown locks from her eyes as he leaned in closer. "Push me away."

Katara remained still, her hands still pressed against the warm skin of his collarbone as Zuko closed the space between them. His hands slid down her face, wrapping back around the base of her neck in full as he inched closer. Zuko waited for her movement; the bending form of her hands and the tingling sensation in his veins - but it never came.

Zuko frowned slightly in worry, noting how her eyes seemed unfocused now. He pressed his hands down around the skin of her throat in emphasis. "Katara, you are supposed to stop me. If I was an enemy, I could strangle you like this."

After a moment, "You haven't done anything yet." She supplied quietly.

His stomach and groin clenched in unison, while his heart jolted up to his throat, pounding ever louder in his ears again. He watched as Katara's eyes instantly lifted from where her hands met his collarbone and back up to lock with his own amber ones. Zuko could finally see the recognition in her eyes.

He most certainly had been caught now.

But then her blue eyes trailed back down, down... between them.

_'Shit.'_

_"You haven't done anything yet."_

Zuko did the only thing he could think of to distract her - he was going to do something to force her to bloodbend him into oblivion. Tugging on the back of her neck, his thumbs pushing up into the base of her jaw; he pulled her up against him and crashed his lips down on hers for a passionate kiss. Might as well make it worth it.

Katara made a gentle squeak at the back of her throat, her hands gripping the front of his firenation robes out of instinct as he moved his mouth over hers. If Katara was going to be the death of him, she was the best poison he had ever tasted. This was so much better than kissing her hands...

Zuko groaned into her mouth at the thought and waited for the pain of her wrath, as his hands helplessly tangled themselves into her hair.

But instead, she was kissing him back?

Zuko watched as her eyes drifted close, her hands slowly began to reach up around his neck-

And he panicked! He couldn't make this about himself, Katara needed help, not a makeout session!

Zuko took in a sharp inhale as he forced himself to push away from the kiss, his hands steadying themselves on Katara's shoulders instead. "Sorry," He gasped out between heavy breaths, "But you were supposed to stop me." Zuko hissed out, almost adding _'not kiss me back_ ' but he couldn't bring himself to voice such words. He very much wanted her to kiss him back; he inhaled deeply, staring wildly at Katara who was slowly opening her eyes again.

Katara exhaled evenly. Zuko expected her to attack him; he didn't expect the full blush on her face, but she still did look annoyed. "I don't think you  _wanted_  me to stop you." She said knowingly, giving him a strange look from beneath the heaviness of her lashes.

" _What?_ " Zuko balked and leaned back slightly, pushing back on her shoulders, trying to gain some distance between them but Katara's hands were still settled on his chest. "I told you to bloodbend me away from you-  _Oh!_ " The words died in his throat, like water swallowing a flame; a gasp barely strangled out of his lips as the sensation hit him like a brick wall.

His eyes darted down and saw Katara's right hand was in position below his chin, and the bulge in his pants was suddenly pointing straight up towards her palm - as if being pulled up. The blood tingled in the veins of his member, pushing and pulling against the skin - the sensation was immediate and mind-numbing.

This was not the bloodbending he was expecting, but he wanted more. Angi, he wanted  _more_.

Although Zuko was well aware he was at Katara's complete and utter mercy, he knew she wouldn't hurt him... not if this new sensation was of any indication. He buckled forward slightly, hips jerking as his head bowed down against her left shoulder, fingers digging into the flesh of her arms. Everything throbbed; Zuko was breathless and strained in her hold, teetering on the edge, "Katara."

She immediately dropped her bending, and steadied the fire bender in her arms, looking worried again. She rambled in a slightly higher pitch tone, completely frazzled and confused. "I'm sorry. Did it hurt? I felt it. Your pulse kept spiking, and then you kissed me so-"

"Angi.  _Fuck._  Katara." Zuko dragged his head up slightly to stare at the waterbender supporting him; noting how as they both sat facing each other in the sand, his legs were on either side of her, circling around them like a shelter as she pressed up against him. "Do it  _again_." He pleaded, his hands trembling, his body involuntarily vibrating as he held her to ground himself. His head dropped forward again to her shoulder. "I won't kiss you again unless you want me to, but don't stop whatever it was you just did."

Zuko could be embarrassed about this tomorrow; right now he was flushed hot with boiling  _want_. This woman was gorgeous and she just about made him explode from a mere the flick of the wrist, without even touching him. This was a million times better than anything he imagined about what being closer Katara could be like.

Katara bit down on her lower lip. "I want you to do it..." He barely heard her mumble but Zuko was still in a fog from the sensation - he wasn't understanding what she was trying to say. The sound of his pulse hammered loudly in his ears, drumming out his thoughts and muffling his concentration.

"Do what?" Zuko lifted his head from her shoulder slightly, trying to focus, his hands sliding down her arms. He would do anything for her, now and always - but he certainly couldn't articulate that at the moment.

"Kiss me." She whispered quietly against the skin of his bad ear, sending shivers down Zuko's spine; his mind clearing to the situation - his pulse finally beginning to slow.

Every fiber in Zuko's being,  _jolted._  He wanted to rush forward and dive into her; he wanted to drown in her taste again, he wanted to feel her in his arms again. But the doubt surged forward like a tidal wave instead, washing the arousal back out to sea - as he raised his slowly clearing head to meet her flushed gaze.

His eyes searched hers. "You're okay if it's me?" He whispered back hoarsely, bewildered at the crossroads he found himself. Asking for trust was one thing, asking her for anything more felt selfish at this point. "After everything-"

Katara actually rolled her eyes, partially to hide her embarrassment but partially because she was frustrated at herself too.

"Zuko. It's always been you." She huffed exasperatedly, making a point to look away from his heated gaze - pink tinging her cheeks. "You broke my heart when you left me in Ba Sing Se, that why I was so angry when you came crawling back months later like you didn't even remember that moment." She bit at her lower lip, unsure how to explain her feelings. "I was convinced you tricked me into caring about you - but then you came back and somehow still understood me, even when I tried to push you away. You knew what I needed and didn't force me to do anything. You let me make my own choices and decisions. About Yon Rha... about you."

_"It's always been you. You broke my heart when you left me."_

_"But I am ready to forgive you."_

Well, shit.

"I regretted it," Zuko whispered hurriedly in realization, instantly Katara's eyes snapped back to his as his hands found her face again. Hindsight to her words settling in strong. "I'll always regret it. Leaving you there. And I thought about it for months. I thought about  _you_ , for months..."

"You did?" She seemed genuinely surprised, but Zuko still noticed how she leaned into his touch. When Zuko nodded, Katara's eyes drifted down again, almost shyly "I thought about you too..." She admitted quietly - a tinge of sadness in her quiet voice.

Angi, he was an idiot.

His uncle's voice echoed in his mind.  _"What do **you**  want?"_

Zuko wanted her. All of her.

Tilting her chin up with the edge of his knuckle and pad of his thumb, moving even closer, he lifted her face up to meet his lips. Kissing her deeply and with a purpose this time.

Hesitation dissolved on Zuko's lips as his tongue gently swiped hers for permission and she opened her mouth to join his in immediate response; granting him full access, pulling him in deeper. The heat of her tongue pressed against his sent sparks of electricity past his lips and swallowed down to the depths of his stomach. Everything in his torso felt tight - clenching with a very intense want and need of more of her.

And the tidal wave brought it back, tenfold.

Zuko hands tangled themselves into her hair, wanting to feel more of her - pulling her closer.

Suddenly and without breaking the heated kiss, Katara responded in kind by clamping her hands down on his shoulders as she climbed fully into Zuko's lap, her legs wrapping around his waist as she settled down on top of him.

Zuko made a startled noise at the back of his throat, not expecting her to respond so quickly or so aggressively - his hands snapping down to her hips to anchor her body against his.

Katara was kissing him back with equal fervor, settling her core in his lap as she pressed herself against him. Taking her turn this time; arms wrapping around his neck, her fingers trailing and flexing into his black locks of hair.

Where did she learn this from? Why was she so good at this? So perfect?

He reflexively arched up against her, his hips bucking slightly. The quiet thought in the back of his mind that they could be caught by the others at any moment was silenced in an instant when he felt her move against him too. If anything it spurred him on more in a strangely erotic wave of heightened desire.

She sighed against his mouth as he moved up against her; Katara nipped at his bottom lip as a reward.

Zuko moaned into her mouth as he felt the familiar tingling sensation suddenly return to his throbbing groin. He felt her bend and pull him up against the fabric of his pants, nearly bursting through the tightness. "Ah- Katara!" He watched her hands bending the blood in his cock for half a moment before he moaned louder and crashed his lips back down into hers - breaking her concentration.

Zuko hands wrapped up tightly under her ass, gripping her firmly. "Not here." He hissed between kisses gesturing his head behind them - towards the old guest house and away from the rest of their party at the main building. He would gladly take her here if she let him, but mostly he wanted her on a bed.

Now.

She seemed to understand his intentions immediately, nodding wordlessly as her mouth found purchase at the base of his throat.

Zuko groaned audibly again, impatience swelling. "Hold on." His voice was low and raspy with need, and despite his body trembling with pleasure, he pooled the pulsing adrenaline in his body forward.

Katara's legs wrapped around his waist, her arms flung around his neck - Zuko got to his feet with a renewed strength as he carried her across the sandy beach to the dark building.

In a frenzied mess of heated kisses and tangled limbs, over the threshold and through the darkened hallways and empty foyer - Zuko blindly found his way to the master bedroom. White sheets covered various furniture along the way, briefly reminding him of the guesthouses general disuse over the years. But as Zuko bended flames to the wall sconces between kisses and the firelight splashed across the large bed, he couldn't care less about the house's upkeep or lack thereof; he had Katara and a bed.

How did he get so lucky?

Swiftly pulling off the top sheet, he slowly lowered Katara down back on the mattress - her fingers still threading themselves through his hair, tugging urgently as his mouth found the base of her throat. The breathy moan that fell from his lips was intoxicating.

His warm fingers slid up the exposed skin of her toned stomach up to the base of her firenation style halter-top, hesitating slightly at the hem. Zuko wasn't sure how far Katara was willing to take this; but as she arched her body up against his touch, he realized Katara had no intention of stopping any time soon. Zuko slowly pushed his hands up the fabric up and over her head to get better access to her tanned skin and soft flesh of her breasts.

Their mouths melded together like fire, hands seared each others skin- never getting enough. Zuko's head was buzzing, his ears ringing loudly in between their staggered breaths and quiet moans as he felt the familiar pull of blood in his veins.

* * *

"Sorry..." Zuko was slightly mortified at how quickly he had finished; he shouldn't be surprised - Katara's hands and her erotic bloodbending technique were both so amazing, mind numbing - even still he had wanted to return the favor. They had barely gotten their tops discarded off to the side of the bed, when Zuko found his climax, leaving him unable to continue for awhile. All he could do was blush and hold the topless water tribe woman closer against him and mumble his apology into her hair, as he pulled the dark sheets up around them.

"Don't be. It was my fault. I'm still not in full control of the technique yet. I need more practice. I'll be more careful next time..." He felt the waterbender tense in his arms, "I mean, if you want me to."

"Next- If I- Katara!" Zuko pushed her back slightly to look her in her beautiful ocean blue eyes, he could see she was blushing too - but for an entirely different reason. Spirits, how did he get so lucky? "Of course I want you to. Angi, Katara you can practice on me any time you want."

"Thank you..." Katara ducked her head slightly, staring down at their entwined hands, resting on Zuko's toned stomach.

"I didn't even do anything yet. Shouldn't I be thanking you?" Zuko cocked an eyebrow and gave her a bemused smile, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against the back of her hand.

"I mean- for coming back..." Her head dipped down as she rested her forehead to his chest, as she whispered the end of her sentence. "To me."

 _'Oh.'_  She really had been waiting for him.

_'I thought you had changed!'_

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I was an idiot." Zuko whispered back, lifting her chin to get her attention. "But I'm not leaving you again. I won't be an idiot twice." He sealed that unspoken promise with a heavy kiss, pulling her up against his body, reveling in the feeling of her soft flesh on his. His hands winding up her bare back as she moaned lightly into his mouth.

"I know." She smiled between kisses, her eyes shining in the firelight as if to say she believed him, she trusted him. "You've changed, Zuko."

_'I have changed!'_

"For the better this time." He smiled softly, as he watched Katara bite at her lower lip, as he rolled on top of her.

Zuko finally found the answer he was looking for; he dived into her embrace like the ocean swallowing the sun.

* * *

**AN:**  Thoughts? May revise the ending in the future, or supply a sequel eventually... not sure yet. Hope it was steamy enough for you zutarians!

Reviews greatly appreciated


End file.
